Stay and be loved
by LivesforLove
Summary: This is the life of the Cullens about a century after Breaking Dawn. I will try to make this story as intriguing as possible so please enjoy. Thank you.
1. Chapter 1

His gentle, warm fingers caressing my face were like nothing I had ever felt. His sweet fragrant breath on my face was indescribable. If I still had a beating heart, it would be flying.

Yet, all he was doing was casually touching me. His hand was merely streaking my cheek. He was only merely speaking the words "I love you" in a normal tone.

"Bella?" he said in his sweet voice.

"Oh, what? Sorry. What were you saying?" I was a vampire for cry out loud! I'm not supposed to lose focus so easily!

"I was asking you if you wanted to go hunting tonight while Renesmee sleeps. Just the two of us."

"Oh, yeah, sure."

He smiled his beautiful crooked smile and stared deeply into my eyes. I could tell what he was looking for so I quickly removed my shield from guarding my thoughts. After a century of practice, I finally had complete control of my shield and it was no longer a strain to remove it.

He smiled at my thoughts. I was currently thinking about why I was acting the way I was. My face would have turned bright red if it could.

"I still enjoy your reactions," he said as he leaned into me.

"I don't."

His lips touched mine dearly. The softness of him was indescribable. I felt more comfortable with him – knowing that he wanted me. But I still had those times – like the one I just had – where I am fascinated by his love for me and cannot help but be dazzled.

He quickly pulled away when Rosalie walked in the room.

Rosalie had begun to accept the fact that I had given up the most precious thing in the world – my life. But it was mostly because of Renesmee. If I had been a vampire without the excuse of dying in labor then Rosalie and I wouldn't get along too well. But did have that excuse and we were sisters now. And we loved each other.

"That's disgusting. It only took me and Emmett a decade. It's been over a century since your wedding day and you're still making out in front of us all." Yes, we still loved each other. But that doesn't been we can't use sarcasm.

"Be thankful, Rose. It could be a lot worse." There was no hint of contradiction in his voice. Yes, it could be a lot worse – for them, at least.

Rose let out a stage gag and walked up the stairs.

"It's late. I should make sure Renesmee gets into bed." I said in my beautiful, melodic voice.

"She's 17, Bella. I'm sure she can handle it." His voice was only a whisper.

He was right, of course. She was actually 108, but she looked to be about 17 years old. I still had my maternal instincts, though. And there was that small feeling inside me that just needed to make sure she was safe.

"I know, but I still need to check."

With that, we got up and headed for the back door. He held my hand tenderly in his as we ran swiftly through the green forest.

We were finally able to move back to Forks after most of my friends died. It was really tragic, but I learned to get over it. We tried living with Tanya but everything got really weird and awkward when Edward would hear Tanya's remorse for her sister and knowing it was our fault. So that only lasted a little bit. Since then we have been just here and there, waiting for Forks to be ready for our arrival. None of us really know why we favor Forks over every other place. Edward and I believe it's because this is where we met. Emmett thinks it's because this is the only place he ahs ever gotten the chance to use his full strength and it's in this town's history now. It's definitely Renesmee's favorite place because of Jacob, her 16 year old werewolf boyfriend. Jacob moved with us a few times – just to be with his love. He was really sweet about it. He basically stayed out of our way. He also said he was trying not to stink up our new home. Mostly everyone thought he was being overgenerous.

We walked up to our beautiful cottage. I remembered the day that the Cullens gave us this house. How excited and grateful I had been. Edward smiled at me and to my embarrassment my shield still wasn't protecting me at the moment. I covered myself with it as fast as I could and Edward's smile disappeared.

I sighed and walked into the little house to see my beautiful sleeping daughter snuggled up against my sleeping best friend.


	2. Chapter 2

I looked up at Edward to see him awing over our daughter. She was beautiful. Her sleeping eyes were calm with her milky white skin. Her full, pink lips were the perfect color to match her long, dark brown, curly hair. She looked so peaceful next to her tall handsome boyfriend – her destiny. We weren't infuriated with their close contact. We enjoyed it. We outgrew our disgust for the fact that our daughter loved a werewolf to accept this beautiful image of her now; we accepted that he was her life. She loved him and he loved her. It really helped when Renesmee had explained it as when Edward – a vampire – fell in love with me – a human at the time. His two brothers and only one sister thought it was disgusting and confusing, but they learned to accept it. So we accepted Jacob. He was a sweet boy – man. He was such a gentleman to our daughter and no body could want anything more.

I pulled Edward outside to give them their sleeping privacy.

"Wow!" he breathed.

"She is beautiful, isn't she?" My voice was filled with my state of awe.

"Yes."

"Okay, um, let's just go hunting now, then."

"Sure." He was definitely thinking something. Why couldn't I be the mind reader? I was so easy to read and Edward was so complex. I didn't have a prayer to even begin deciphering his face.

Irritating by his blankness, I reached up on my tiptoes to kiss his lips. That was sure to get his attention. He kissed me back before I pulled away.

"Focus, Edward," I said.

"Sorry. She just looked so beautiful."

"I know she did, but I'm so thirsty. Did you even see me today? I almost killed my whole English class!"

"Yeah, I did. Your face was pretty hysterical."

With that one I had to hit him. I since I was no longer a strong newborn I had to use all my strength to actually hurt him a little bit. He chuckled and rubbed his arm before kissing my cheek.

"Ready?" he said with a laugh.

"Definitely."

I learned how to dine so cleanly like Edward. I just needed to drink my prey, not rip it apart to free its blood and guts.

We found a decent herd of elk. Edward let me have the buck. "Just this once," he'd said with a chuckle. When we were finally satisfied, we went back to our cottage.

I pulled my little key out of my jean pocket and unlocked the door hoping to see the same glorious image we had seen before.

I slowly opened the front door not wanting to wake either angel up. But what we saw wasn't the two sleeping lovers. Instead we caught the couple in the middle of a make-out session. They were locked onto each other. But it wasn't a gross slobbery kind of kiss. It was romantic. It was…pleasant.

I peeked at Edward to find that this wasn't what he would define as romantic.

"Get your hands off of my daughter!" His voice was at a volume I had never heard before. He had seen Renesmee and Jacob kiss before. Jacob must be thinking something…

Renesmee was in front of Edward in less that a second. Her face was red with humiliation and fury.

"Dad! How could you?" Her voice was just as loud as his. I was starting to worry that someone would hear…

"How could _I_? How could that mutt put his hands on you like that with those revolting thoughts in his head?" Yup, I knew it had to be the thoughts.

Jacob walked over to us with a red face. I suddenly felt pity for the boy; Edward was sure to kill him for whatever he was thinking – or at least intentionally hurt him.

"Edward, I'm sorry I just –"

"I know what you were thinking, dog. And the least you could do is not think it in my house!" his voice grew louder and louder. Probably at the memory of Jake's thinking.

"Okay, Edward, what is going on?" Jacob and I were the only ones so far who could keep their voice level.

He looked at me and his face became suddenly softer. I feared my expression; it was probably sad, or confused, or curious, or frustrated, or a mix of the four.

"I'm sorry, Bella. This dog here was thinking about having _sex_ with our daughter. In _our_ house!" His voice was quieter when he spoke to me directly but got louder when he turned to Jacob. "You dog!" and then he spontaneously jumped onto Jacob and tried to take a snap at his throat but Jacob barely restrained him with his arms. I pulled Edward off of Jacob using most of my effort.

"Edward," I scolded, "What's gotten in to you?"

"Bella, you didn't hear what he just thought!" Then he turned to Renesmee. His face and voice softer. "Is that true, Nessie?"

Her voice was beautiful and quiet now, but a little annoyed. "Is _what_ true, Dad? We can't _all_ read minds!"

"I mean… did you _want_ him to?"

She hesitated then finally said, "Yes." Her big, chocolate brown eyes looked deeply into mine. Like she was pleaded. Or asking for my approval.

Edward answered the question she was apparently thinking. "I don't think she's mad at you, Renesmee."

"I'm not mad at you at all. Why would you think that?"

Her answer surprised me though I should have seen it coming. "Because I wanted him to."

"Sweetie, I can't control what you want. And I want you to feel like you can make your own choices." I knew this lecture was a mistake because I was telling it in front of Edward. The person who probably didn't agree with my way of thinking at the moment. "I wouldn't have even been mad if you two had had… well, you know." At least I wasn't giving her "the talk" in front of her boyfriend. "I probably would have only been upset because it was in our house. Next time go to his place." I shot Jacob a glance.

"Next time?" Edward roared.

"Yes, Edward, there will be a next time and you know it. No matter how much you resent the fact that these two have hormones, they do. And they have been committed to each other for over a century. I'm surprised Renesmee is _still_ a virgin." I turned to look at Renesmee. "You are still a virgin, right?"

Oh, how I feared her answer. There was a very good chance that the answer might be no. It was a fifty-fifty deal.

"Of course, Mom!" She blushed. I had a brief and vague flashback about the time when Charlie and I had had "the talk", but I quickly removed the thought from my head because thinking of Charlie was just too painful.

I removed my shield to share something with Edward. At my thought, his eyes were wider than ever and his head was violently shaking stating that he disagreed with me. I subtly nodded.

"Please tell us what is going on." It was Jacob who spoke in an irritated tone.

"Well, Edward and I think –"

"_We_ think nothing. This is all Bella's idea and I am completely against it!" Edward's roar sent shivers down my spine.

"Well, then, I think that it would be best if you two just… just… just moved in with each other." I sighed in relief that I actually got my whole sentence out without abruptly changing my mind.

A huge grin stretched across Jacob's face and confusion was drawn across Renesmee's. Edward shot Jake a dark look and Jacob quickly removed the smile.

"Really?" Renesmee's voice was small.

"Well, it's been over a century and you're free to do whatever you want, honey. I don't own you." It was hard to get the words out. I wished that she was still that toddler baby that Jacob only felt protective over. But now she was just like me. Only she was half human. She was in love. She needed her freedom and I felt horrible for keeping her this long. I could tell that Edward didn't like the thoughts going through Jacob's head but he held back his anger well.

"Oh, Sweetheart, we can move just into my house. It's big enough for the two if us! We could be so happy!" Jacob was perfectly jubilant and acted like Edward wasn't even scowling at him.

Renesmee merely nodded, probably a reaction to her shock.

I risked a glance at Edward who was now boring his eyes into me like I was crazy. I took his hand and pulled him outside and far enough away so neither Jake nor my daughter could hear.

"It's for the best Edward." I hoped he would take my calm voice as an example. And he did.

"Are you insane? They are going to… to…"

"To what, Edward?" I interrupted, "Have sex? So, what if they do? She's 108, Edward. We have to let her go sometime. Or would you rather catch them at our house?"

His face was completely full of resentment "Fine. But I still don't like it."

"Oh, and I would really appreciate it if you wouldn't spy on them."

He hesitated. I knew that was going to be his plan or else he wouldn't have given in so early.

He needed persuasion. I wrapped both of my arms around his neck and kissed him. I traced my tongue around the shape of his lips for a little extra boost.

"I would really appreciate it, Edward," I said against his mouth.

I knew he couldn't resist. "Fine." Then he put his arms around my waist and lifted me from the ground so I wouldn't have to reach. He kissed me tenderly for what seemed like forever. And I never wanted it to end.


	3. Chapter 3

_Author's note: Okay, this chapter is okay. Like, I like some of it but then other parts of it kind of die down. The next chapter will be better. I have to have a lot of imagination because both of my stories ("stay and be loved" and "Edward and Bella's first love") are getting great reviews and readers from both sides are demanding more. So, I'm trying my best to get inspiration quickly and make both stories interesting! It's really hard but I'm doing my best. Thank you for reading. _

Renesmee happily moved her things into Jacob's house at La Push. (His dad had left a will stating that Jacob got everything – even his wheelchair.) But she seems happy enough. Edward is still very wary about the idea no matter how many times I tell him that they're ready.

"Oh, come on, Edward!" I finally said one day as we rearranged our bookshelf. My irritation was getting the best of me.

"I really don't like it." His voice was harsh.

"It doesn't matter what you like right now. They live together and I trust our daughter enough to know that she will make the right choices! And, Edward, we only knew each other for two years before I was pregnant! They've been together for over a century! Give them some credit. And I'm sure that the reason they've waited was because of us." I was careful to use us instead of you.

He was silent.

I stepped closer to him wrapping my arms around waist to give him a hug. "What's really bothering you about this, Edward? It can't be just the fact that they live together. I know it can't. There has to be something more. Pease tell me what it is!"

"No, I just hate that dog!"

"Why?"

"Because….well, because…"

"Just say it!" I didn't mean for my voice to sound so annoyed, even though I was.

"Well, first he steals you away from me. Bella, there _was_ a time where you could have – would have – chose him. You know that you could have gone either way. It broke my heart to see that what you wanted wasn't just me. And I would have been okay with you choosing him, you know that. But I still would have been crushed because my life would have been gone. But you chose me. And I was so grateful and ecstatic. But then we got married and had our angel. She was supposed to be ours, no one else's. She was the life that we – together – created. But your best friend had to _imprint_ on her. Then, it was like she was with him all the time. As she grew older, she clung herself to him even more. The only time we ever saw her was the occasional hunt, birthdays, and when she would come home to sleep; or if Jacob ever wanted to visit you. It's like she just evaporated from us. And now, she's moving away. We won't even get to see her at night. We'll never be able to watch her sleep again. She's our little girl and she's gone. Think of the times when we will actually see her! I can think of hardly any! It's like she doesn't love us anymore!" He sounded like he would cry if he could.

I looked up at him, resting my chin on his chest.

"Oh," was all I could say. That was a really heartbreaking speech. I didn't even realize that he felt that way. He never showed a hint of that kind emotion.

"Edward, I… I didn't even think about it that way. I'm sorry. But you're right. We are losing her." The thought of my baby leaving was too sad to think about for too long.

He kissed my forehead repeatedly. I tilted my head so that I could find his lips. I needed him. I needed time to appreciate that I had him. I hoped he was trying to remember why we loved each other, why we needed one another; the way Renesmee and Jacob needed each other.

As he kissed me, he caressed my face with his fingers. I let my arms wrap themselves around his neck as his left hand lingered on the small of my back. He slowly – still kissing me – guided me to our bed where we lay down – him on top. The only sound was our lips moving in synchronization. I rolled over on top of him to pull my lips away from his. I giggled and he gave me a confused look.

"What could possibly be funny at this moment?" he said, irritated.

"Well, how do you feel right now?" I asked curiously.

"In love." His answer was immediate.

"What exactly do you want right now?" I challenged.

"You!"

"Why?"

"Isn't it obvious, Bella?" He sounded extremely annoyed, like he'd explained it a thousand times – which he probably had. "I love you, and I want to be with you. And I have cravings, Bella."

"So, you're saying that because you love me unconditionally and you would do anything for me that I can give you want you want? And that want would also satisfy _my_ craving?"

"Exactly!" he said with a smile.

"Hmm… That sounds a lot like Jacob." And with that single sentence I knew I had ruined the mood.

"Bella…" he groaned.

"I know, Edward, but it's still true. We're very hypocritical. All we need to do is sit down and have a talk with them about spending time with family."

"Fine." He said gruffly.

I kissed him on the lips once, twice, a third time. He smiled and pulled me closer to him, locking our mouths together. He rolled over so I was now under him. While kissing him, I unbuttoned his shirt successfully; I then traced the planes of his perfect chest with my hands. He rolled himself under me probably to make it easier for him to unbutton my white blouse. He held me up by my waist with one hand as he finished removing his shirt, all the while still kissing me.

As we progressed into our romantic moment, we were interrupted by a voice.

"Oh! My! God! What the _hell_ are you two doing?" It was Renesmee.

At the same time, we both looked at the door to find Renesmee and Jacob holding hands; Renesmee's face was completely humiliated and disgusted; Jake's was just disgusted.

"Ew!" was all he could

"Shit," Edward muttered under his breath.

"Uh, give us a minute." I said as I fastened the buttons on my blouse. They quickly retreated and I gave Edward a scared look. "What are we going to do? She is going to be scarred for life!"

"Okay, let's just talk with them," he suggested.

I nodded as we righted our clothes. When we looked decent, we slowly walked into the living room hand-in-hand.

"Okay, um…" I started.

"Okay, what is wrong with you two?" Renesmee interrupted, "You're _old_! You can't be doing…_that_! It's disgusting"

"I didn't think it was disgusting," Edward added with a chuckle. At this Renesmee involuntarily gagged. "And what do you mean we're _old_? I'm seventeen!"

"No, Dad, you're not. You're my father and you are considered old." She said sternly.

I had to interfere. "Okay, I, for one, am not old! How dare you call me that! Just because we are parents doesn't mean we don't have cravings." I immediately regretted my words once I'd spoken them because I knew Renesmee wasn't going to let that slide.

"Whatever, fine, you're not old. But what do you mean cravings? Don't tell me you guys actually…want each other like that! Ew!"

Edward spoke next. "Of course we do, we're married and in love and our lust for each other will never die!" he sounded like he was a king proclaiming his love for the little servant girl.

"But…but…Ew!"

"I kind of agree with Nessie there," Jacob said in an embarrassed tone.

"Oh, really, Jacob?" I asked. "Would you have felt that way if it was 110 years ago and that were you on top of me?" I sort of regretted the words because I feared Renesmee's reaction.

"Don't go there, Bells." Jake pleaded.

"Well, would you?"

"No, probably not. But I felt different back then! And now, my love is for Renesmee." He gave her a quick kiss on the cheek.

"We're getting off subject," Edward demanded. He probably didn't want to think about those days where Jacob and I loved each other romantically. "Bottom line is if you two are allowed to live with each other and do whatever it is you want with you're freedom, go ahead. And, Honey, you're mother and I are married and you should be grateful that we are in love. We should be able to show our affection for each other. Bella is only about nineteen years older than you. In vampire years, that's not very long. So, let's all just try and understand each other, agreed?"

"Agreed," I stated.

"Agreed," said Jacob immediately after me.

Renesmee sighed then finally said, "Agreed."

"Now," I was trying to change the subject, "what are you two doing here in the first place?"

"Oh," it was Jacob who replied, "I was telling Nessie that her living with me is keeping her from her family."

I smiled at Edward then turned to Renesmee.

"Sweetie, your father and I are really going to miss you. We would really appreciate it if you made your life about something other than Jacob. No offense," I added.

"None taken. I was telling her the same thing."

Renesmee spoke next, "Look, I'm really sorry. I realize I've been sort of ditching you guys lately and I want to apologize. I promise that I will come over more often just to be with my family."

"Thank you Renesmee." Edwards's voice was very sincere.

We spent the rest of that day talking with Jacob and Renesmee. Parents to children. The scene looked quite off because it just looked more like teenagers talking with friends, but we still enjoyed catching up. We mostly talked about school and their friends. They were getting good grades so Edward and I were proud of them. We really thought of Jacob as our son. A son we weren't allowed to punish. He just spent so much time with us that we really became family.

When Renesmee left, she gave me and Edward both a kiss and a hug then danced off to Jacob's home. Her home.


End file.
